Races: Vampires
Vampires live in the cold and dark Earth’s climate zone, on the edge of the glaciers covering most of the southern hemisphere. In the decades after the Catastrophe, during which their race was forged, they were forced to live as predators in order to deal with a very serious anemia caused by radiations. They consuming massive amounts of raw meat that to date sees them mark by other races like bloodthirsty ‘beasts’, that’s an idea each vampire tends to encourage despite their eating habits have been gradually refined. All of this has left indelible signs on their bodies. They have emaciated bodies, pale and heat-sensitive skin, that is subject to sunburns. The eyes, often rimmed by purple shades, look shiny black due to a constantly expanded and larger than normal pupil, that allowed them to safely and quickly move in the eternal dark. Irises, almost completely missing, are very pale both to allow greater sensitivity to the feeble flashes of light and to further improve the night vision. Lips, having a characteristic bright red, are the only hint of liveliness on their marble faces and they usually have black and shiny hair. In spite of what is appearance, the blood, that is their ally and source of life, provides them strength, speed and a temper that would not seem to belong to them. They can alter their blood flow and metabolism to improve their performances by increasing strength, speed and endurance. They may use thePowers of Blood to also alter their facial features and to secure a stronger bit, in fact the mouth, apparently similar to that of the other humanoid races of theThird Era, is actually equipped with dental arches, each provided with twenty slightly sharp teeth with sharp edges. Under the influence of the blood they can distort their faces and make both mandible and maxilla much more pronounced in order to sink into the victims’ flesh and to achieve, with speed and accuracy, the major blood vessels. The brotherhood uniting them is something transcendental. Their way of securing life for themselves by drinking blood from the victims, makes them foreign to all the other races and therefore this isolates them. Closed within their matriarchal society, they are introverted and suspicious, they feel anger and resentment against those who aren’t vampire, translating these feelings in a sense of superiority that elevates them above everything and everyone. They consider themselves the only race worthy to dominate and the survival, of both themselves and their own race, it is the only thing that matters. They love theatricality and theirs their parallelism between their way of life and the one of the notorious ‘vampires’ of horror stories of the Old World, for which they deliberately name. The myth of Lilith, with all its facets and dating back to the First Era of the world, is the cornerstone of their society. They are fascinated by the mysticism that include her as the first female vampire, in charge their race there is Liliana The First, The Lady of the Vampires from which even their Capital is named: Lilian. Regardless of the flow of time, someone like Liliana has always been and will be in charge of the vampire forces. Lilian, the capital, is a jewel of the past that came back to life and that cuddle all its inhabitants with elegant avenues and Victorian squares that glow in the dark, cloaked by the violet light of the street lamps. The Keel, a perennial mass of dark and stormy clouds, covers the skies of their region as a protective mother with their puppies, cradling vampires and filling every foreigner’s heart with awe and anxiety. They became skilled in the manufacture of weapons with blades made using obsidian, a volcanic glass they find at the edge of their territory and that, treated with radiations, they make very hard and durable. The same material is also used for building restores in their cities. Firearms and all they need, which cannot be found within their borders, are purchased through secret trades withSalks and smuggling. They prefer warm clothing that can protect from the wind like biker leathers, coats, furs and leather jackets. Perfectly identified with the vampires of fantasy stories, they prefer theatrically dark colors and gothic lines. In their voyages far from the darkness of their lands, they always come with sunglasses having black lenses, that provide shelter from the discomforts of excessively bright light and they hide the very black eyes so they can interact with other races under the guise of Humans. Vampires are used to exchange a greeting that is hoping for the best only for the members of their own race, while it has a sinister and gloomy meaning if it’s aimed at anyone ‘May the Keel always overhang you’, needless to say, this make every vampire amused and proud. OTHER RACES: - Damas - Graunt - Humans - Salk - Tamiara Category:Setting